


Lover Boy

by hanjizoespouse



Series: Legacy [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Erwin is soft, Fluff, Levi is Bad At Feelings (Shingeki no Kyojin), M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29449461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanjizoespouse/pseuds/hanjizoespouse
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith
Series: Legacy [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133216
Kudos: 10





	Lover Boy

Levi was internally freaking out. He didn’t know what to get his husband for Valentine’s Day.   
  


A book, no. A ring? No!   
  


He wanted to be original, but he also didn’t want to be sappy.   
  


You can’t just buy a ring from Amazon and write a fucking card. 

He couldn’t get him chocolates either, Erwin doesn’t like sweets.

Fuck.   
  


Levi started stress cleaning, Armin payed no mind to his father as his room was getting vacuumed. Just silently waiting for him to be done. 

Stress cleaning was how Levi found solutions to his own problems. In no way is he going to be pitied.

After cleaning the entire house, Levi went out to the garden, he looked around and made sure everything was in place.   
  
Levi had a revelation.   
  


He rushed back inside and went to the storage closet in the office. 

Growing up, Levi had a shit childhood or, lack thereof and wasn’t allowed to do things a normal kid should have.   
  


As a result, he likes to watch Disney movies every chance he gets. 

If you don’t get where this is going yet, I’ll help you out buddy. 

Levi went back out to the garden and carefully picked a rose, with gloves of course. 

He set all the supplies on the dining table. 

Mixing half A part plus half B part, he poured about two inches worth of resin in the cloche bell jar, with gloves of course. 

He used the hair dryer to get the bubbles out and dry it quicker, because who in the fuck has a heat gun.   
  
Levi poured about three more inches of resin before sticking the head of the rose in the resin. 

He cured about three more parts of epoxy to get the stem and stray leaves around the rose.   
  


Then, he cured the wooden bottom of the jar to the rest and admired his work.

If you still don’t get it by now, let me explain.

Levi loves Beauty and the Beast. Especially the live action one.

He made Erwin the enchanted rose from the movie. 

He also believes that Erwin sounds like the dude that sings evermore. But Levi would take that to his grave.

Levi headed for the shower, no doubt he’s sweaty and disgusting from all that cleaning.

He washed his hair, thoroughly. He washed his body, thoroughly. 

When Levi got out of the shower, he styled his hair while it was still wet and trimmed the ends.

Then, he went to his closet and found his best white collared shirt.

He looked through all of his suit jackets, and eventually settled on a charcoal grey, to match his wedding ring. He set the jacket aside.  
  
He found the matching pants for the jacket, and put them on. Then, he tied his cravat around his neck.   
  


He stacked a couple more rings on his fingers, then a silver watch. 

Erwin gets off work in like fifteen minutes. 

Levi went back into the dining room, and wrote a little note. He propped it up against his masterpiece. 

He caught Armin trying to sneak away half way through.

”Don’t let that Jeager kid give you any diseases, or I’ll kill you both. Love you Armin. Bye bye, now.” Levi said, without even looking up.   
  


“Y-Yeah, okay. Love you, dad. Tell Papa I said hi.” Armin said, then he slipped out the door. 

Levi sat in the Living room arm chair while he scrolled on his phone. 

He had the jacket draped over his arm while he waited. 

He heard the lock turn and the door creak. Then footsteps.

He heard and audible ‘aww’ from Erwin, then footsteps coming his way.   
  


••••

Erwin wanted nothing more, than to take his husband out to dinner for Valentine’s Day.

He wasn’t expecting a present, or a note that read,

’I love you I guess’ 

From a spectator view, someone would say it was cold or unsympathetic. But Erwin knew his husband, he could tell. Especially when he saw the gift right behind it. 

He went looking for Levi, and found the man in the living room, staring right at him.   
  


Erwin held back a whistle , Levi looked as handsome as ever. 

Levi had a ghost of a smile on his face and stood up from his chair.

He draped the jacket around his shoulders and walked over to his husband.   
  
Levi looked up at him, craning his neck. 

Erwin could sense what he wanted to do, like he had done so many times before. 

He bent down to Levi’s height, to which the shorter man placed a kiss on his lovers cheek. 

They quietly left the house and walked to the restaurant. Their fingers interlocked the entire time.

Coincidentally, they ran into Hanji and Moblit on the way home.   
  


“Go get em, Lover Boy.” Hanji said.   
  



End file.
